Problem: $\left(-5x + 2\right)\left(x - 10\right) = \ ?$
$= -5x \cdot \left(x - 10\right) + 2 \cdot \left(x - 10\right)$ $= \left( -5x \cdot x \right) + \left( -5x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + \left( -5x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + \left( 50x + 2x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + 52x + \left( 2 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + 52x - 20$